Comment demander Wilson en mariage
by funnyway
Summary: House estime que la demande en mariage de Wilson est vieux jeu. Ce dernier le défie de faire mieux. Post Épisode 6x11.


**Traduction :** _Funnyway_

 _Je suis accro aux dialogues entre ces deux-là, j'en veux toujours plus. Je ne peux pas résister aux mille et une façons de séduire d'après House. Cette fic, c'est le petit gâteau du café gourmand ou du thé fumant. On en veut bien plus quand on l'a fini._

 _Ça se passe dans leur appartement et à la fin de l'épisode où Wilson demande House en mariage au restaurant, suite à tous les jeux de manipulation avec la voisine Nora._

 _Encore elle ! Personnellement je crois qu'elle incarne en partie les fans de slash qui auraient adoré se trouver entre ces deux-là._

* * *

 **Auteur :** Rosslyn

 **Titre original :** Propose to Wilson

House/Wilson, si tu n'aimes pas, tu ne lis pas ! Post Episode 6x11 The Down Low, suit immédiatement la dernière scène. Je ne possède rien à part mon esprit vagabond.

* * *

Comment demander Wilson en mariage

* * *

« Je m'attendais à mieux de ta part » proclama House subitement, alors que Wilson commençait à fredonner gaiement. « Poser un genou à terre c'est un peu vieux jeu, tu sais. »

Wilson cessa aussitôt.

« Je te demande pardon ? » Le ton n'était ni interrogateur, ni perturbé, mais plutôt offensé.

House sourit.

« Une bague, un restaurant, un genou. Au moins, à Hollywood, ils essayent de trouver un peu plus original dans toutes les comédies romantiques qu'ils nous balancent chaque année. »

Wilson se redressa. Sa gestuelle sur la défensive indiqua à House qu'il se sentait carrément insulté maintenant. House regarda avec un certain amusement combien Wilson fronçait les sourcils, comme s'il faisait un choix particulièrement difficile entre le cake et le pudding. Finalement Wilson questionna :

« Okay, qu'est-ce qu'il faut pour toi ? »

House s'assura d'avoir l'air surpris.

« Moi ? Au _strict_ minimum, j'exige des roses...

-Non. » Wilson ne le laisserait pas détourner le sujet cette fois. « Comment _tu_ aurais fait ta demande ?

\- Et bien ça dépends quelle âme infortunée la reçoit. Si c'était Cuddy, j'aurai bloqué son bureau et je ne lui aurai rien laissé à part des chocolats jusqu'à elle consente à m'épouser ou développe une sévère malnutrition. »

Wilson bougonna.

« C'est trop facile. Je ne suis même pas un petit peu impressionné.

\- Okay... » House réfléchit un instant. « Disons qu'il s'agit de Stacy. J'engage un tueur à gages pour éliminer Mark, comme ça il sera hors du paysage au moment je l'approcherai. J'aurai – boitillé d'ici jusqu'au New York Mercy ? »

Wilson eut la même expression d'exaspération, souvent constatée, qu'une mère confrontant sa fille adolescente.

« Ça lui rappellerait juste pourquoi - » Il réalisa la suite de sa phrase et décida de ne pas la finir. Mais House ne sembla pas remarquer la nanoseconde de culpabilité.

« Bon, à qui d'autre proposer de m'épouser ? Les infirmières en pédiatrie ? Je croyais que tu avais déjà fait une liste d'attente pour les mener à l'autel.

\- Oh, ah, ah, ah ! » Wilson s'empara d'un paquet de chips et le déchira bruyamment. « Au moins une bague, un restaurant et un genou à terre ont fonctionné trois fois sur trois pour moi.

\- Trois fois sur quatre. » corrigea House.

Wilson ricana.

« Ce soir, ça ne compte pas.

\- Vraiment ? » House soupira exagérément. « Trésor ! Mon cœur se brise... »

Wilson l'ignora obstinément et mâcha aussi bruyamment qu'il le pouvait ses frites. En quelques secondes, la main de House se mit à fouiller dans le paquet. Wilson tenta de la repousser, mais des années de vol de nourriture avait donné à House des doigts très agiles. (pensée _ambiguë_ , nota son esprit).

House prit une frite entre ses doigts, l'examina de près et la _Hum…a_. Wilson leva un sourcil interrogateur.

« Bon, il y a toi. » prononça négligemment House.

« Il y a moi quoi ?

\- Ma garantie, le dernier recours, le _seulement-si-personne-d'autre-ne-veut choix_ sur ma liste de potentielles soupirantes. » Il ponctua chaque mot avec un bruit de frites mâchées.

Wilson leva lentement les yeux, essayant de digérer l'information. « Es-tu en train de dire que je suis le dernier homme que tu épouserais ?

\- Strictement. » confirma House avec une expression solennelle. « S'il y avait une destruction nucléaire et que nous soyons les seuls survivants cachés dans le placard du concierge, alors j'envisagerai de t'épouser.

\- Ça… anéantirait toute tentative pour maintenir la race humaine pendant l'hiver nucléaire, vu qu'aucun de nous ne pourrait avoir d'enfant.

\- Vraiment ? » House se redressa. « Tu _ne_ _peux_ _pas_ ? »

A ce moment-là, Wilson décida de laisser le sofa s'incliner car s'allonger était une bonne idée. Il laissa échapper un long soupir.

« Quand même, je suis bizarrement touché. »

House l'étudia pendant quelques secondes.

« T'es surtout un ptit joueur. » lâcha le plus âgé avec un ton dédaigneux.

« Eh ! Ce n'est pas moi qui ne ferait ma demande qu'à condition qu'un hiver nucléaire se produise et qu'on soit tous les deux enfermés dans le placard du concierge. A moins que tu penses que c'est une façon correcte de faire sa demande, bien sûr. » Wilson déplaça ses pieds et sourit en regardant le plafond. « Fais-le.

\- Fais-le ? » Maintenant c'était au tour de House d'avoir l'air perturbé.

« Demande-moi en mariage.

\- De- » La frite tomba des doigts de House comme s'il venait de prendre un coup sur la tête. « As-tu complètement perdu l'esprit ?

\- Non. » Wilson se tourna et planta son regard dans le sien avec une expression insondable. « Tu as dis que tu pouvais faire mieux, alors vas-y. Fais-moi ta demande ! »

Une petite voix dans la tête de House lui souffla que c'était une idée stupide de relever ce défi, mais après tout ne serait-il pas plus stupide encore de ne pas le faire ? House se gratta machinalement le menton.

\- Okay. » répondit-il enfin. « Je ferais douze heures de consultations. »

Wilson relança.

« C'est _ça_ ta conception de la demande idéale ?

\- Je n'ai pas terminé. » House leva les yeux vers lui d'un air indéchiffrable. « Je ferai douze heures de consultation, dans le but de passer un marché avec Cuddy, qu'elle retienne ta paye jusqu'à ce que tu acceptes de m'épouser.

\- Qu- » Wilson émit un bruit à mi-chemin entre l'étouffement et l'expectoration. « C'est du _chantage_ , pas une demande !

\- Quelle est la différence ? » déclara House avec une fausse incrédulité. « Je te gagne à la fin.

\- Non, non, non, non. » Wilson esquissa avec les mains un mouvement d'essuie en signe de refus. « Ça ne compte pas. Essaye encore.

\- Il y a un moyen plus simple. » admit House. Je peux te droguer. Quand tu te réveilles, je te promets que tu seras devant l'autel dans une virginale robe blanche et que j'aurai déjà embrassé la mariée ! »

Cette fois, ce fut plus un bruit d'étranglement.

« _Kidnapping_. C'est de mieux en mieux. Qu'est-ce qui vient après ? Meurtre au premier degré, juste pour que je ne puisse pas répondre _non_ ?

\- Oh doux jésus, non ! » House eut l'air horrifié. « Un Wilson mort est un Wilson inutile et _mortellement ennuyeux_. Sans compter, qu'un des avantages de t'épouser c'est que je puisse légalement voler ta nourriture, te demander de payer ma note et de faire la lessive. Pourquoi d'autre est-ce que je songerai à supporter que tu fasses ton brushing à six heures du matin ? »

Wilson cogna sa tête contre le fauteuil en signe d'ironie.

« Et bien, je peux suggérer parce que tu m'aimes. Tout comme j'ai dit que je t'aimais devant plein de gens et cette vieille dame.

House ricana avec bruit amusé, presque joyeux.

« Oh des actes, pas des mots, Wilson. Des actes ! »

A mi-chemin entre le sofa et la bière, Wilson fit un brusque mouvement comme s'il allait attraper les épaules de son ami, mais se reprit et transforma ça en une façon maladroite d'attraper sa bière. Ce geste, quoiqu'il en soit, ne passa pas inaperçu.

House sourit.

« Je t'embrasserai.

La bière glissait entre les doigts de Wilson, ses mains étaient moites à cause de la condensation sur la bouteille. Il releva la tête, saisi.

« Tu – Tu ferais ça ?

\- Oui. » La voix de House avait pris un ton si bas, si doux et si envoutant que Wilson crut qu'il commençait à avoir des hallucinations. La bière disparut de ses mains et House était soudainement trop proche.

« Pour toi, Wilson. » chuchota l'autre homme doucement si bien que Wilson eut peine à l'entendre avec le bourdonnement dans ses oreilles. « Je n'ai pas besoin de faire de proposition. »

Il fit alors ce qu'il avait promis et embrassa Wilson, qui, spontanément, s'y soumit avec exaltation. Car celui-ci avait attendu trop longtemps et douté trop souvent. House s'écarta et sourit à nouveau. _C'était aussi beau qu'un exceptionnel rayon de soleil anglais._

« Tu sais déjà ce que je te demanderai et je connais ta réponse. »

* * *

FIN

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur** **:**

… et ils s'embrassèrent encore. La chambre, vous dites ? Et bien ce sera une histoire pour une prochaine fois et un autre rating ! :-p J'espère que vous avez aimé !

 _ **Funnyway** : Frustrant, je sais !  
_


End file.
